


Star's of the Beyond

by CyberJona



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Bad Spelling & Grammar, F/F, F/M, Humanformers, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, You Have Been Warned, out of character like out the window OOC, their going to be some sing in this story but not a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-30 01:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15086468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberJona/pseuds/CyberJona
Summary: This is a story about a young woman who gets kidnapped by extraterrestrials and enters a new world of science fiction but her journey is not alone. she makes new friends along the way but the question is can Jona find a way back home? or Will she ever see her family, friends or Earth ever again?





	1. Awaken to a new World

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers but just the Oc's. 
> 
> Just to let you know this is my first attempting to write fanfiction and my love for Transformers and posting it here too. so hopefully the grammar and spelling are alright if not so sorry oTL but anyway thank for giving the time to read this it took me a lot of courage to post this due to my dyslexia. So plz be kind. So I’m not good at describing people so I've written the name who it is so yeah but overall Hope you like it :)

“Is it possible to wake up into a nightmare? At the moment that is what just happen to me right now. One moment I was headed to a job interview and the next thing I knew I hear people yelling, screaming and running in fear and then I saw darkness. When I woke up who knows how long I was out for, I was in this blue tube and around me were other people all crying, screaming and having a nervous breakdown but as for me nothing. Lucky the tube had enough room to sit. I guess I was still shell shock till I saw who had kidnap us. You always hear the story of extraterrestrial life out there and that we are not alone in the universe that it’s always small green or grey creatures but they never tell you that some look so much human-like but the difference was they had blue veins running along their bodies and they were about 7 to 10 feet tall. 

*~~~~*~~~~*

I don’t know how long I’ve been in this tube but I see people come and go. they were taken away by this alien creature it was brown and green it was some type of werewolf but it was not like the ones you hear on earth but this one it had four arms, three tails and it faces look gentle he all so wear a white collar around its neck. I just watch it being ordered by a man in a golden and purple suit but the weird thing was they spoke English. Who knew. I’ve learned that the man in the purple and golden suit named Swindle and the Wolfman name was Munto, they were busy today must have been inventory day but after an hour or so. Munto was taking a break as for Swindle left the room to take care of other things. 

“Busy day huh?” 

Munto look up and raise a brow at her “ you talking to me human?” as he points at himself 

Jona nod “ yup who else is working hard in this room?” she crosses her arms and smile 

He looks away “why are you talking to me anyway? “ 

She sighs “well I'm bored as hell in here in my glass of emotion “ she taps the glass “ and I wanted to talk to you since you and I are in the same boat slave to Swindle but you get to walk around while I'm here sitting on my big butt or standing not many options “ she shrugged

“Well from the size of your ass you must be comfortable” he smirks 

Jona gasp at him “ well not everyone can’t have a furry buttcheeks like yours” 

They look at each other glaring but then they started to laugh. After that, they started talking in regular bases. Munto had told her why she and the other human were their for Swindle was selling humans to aliens creature as pets, slaves. even in outer space there no escape from human trafficking.

“People like that make me sick, they should burn in hell” as she crosses her arms

Munto chuckles “ Jona I’ve been wondering. why aren’t you scared of me like the other human see me they scream and called me a monster but you don’t?”  
Jona smile “ it’s your eyes they seem so gentle and when I see your work you never rough with us. of course there the collar around your neck tell me that someone who is needed of a friend in this cruel world “ 

Munto wags his tails “ friends?” 

She nods and smiles

As time went on Jona saw more people were taken away mostly the women but sometimes some man but for Jona nothing. she guesses no one wanted to buy her, she was fine with that she can spend more time with Munto and get to know him better as he talks about his planet. Since she becomes friends with him other people called her a traitor, alien lover all kind of bad name she didn't care it’s a check off her bucket list to make friends with an alien. As the day went by the same routine but this day it was different something was off as she saw Munto face as he walked by not looking at her, his body language shows that he was sad then the door open and saw Swindle reading a tablet and walks over to Jonas tube and looks up and down at her. 

“It seems no one like this type of model not peeling enough to the optic, shame she seems so nice too ” he shrugs “oh well you lose some and win some “ then he began to tap on the tablet then a red bar appear across Jona’s tube with a red X on it then Swindle leaves the room.

Munto walks up to me and places his hand on the glass and whimper. Jona places her hand on his hand and smile.

“It going to be alright Munto, I knew it wouldn’t last long and I wanted to tell you I’m happy I got to meet you “

He whimpers sadder now “ it’s not fair if only I had the money then I can save you Jona, it’s not fair...” he cried

“Shhh, Munto it is what it is... please don’t be sad my friend” she wanted to hug him but she couldn’t do to being in this tube. After he calms down and swore that he find a way to help her, he leaves the room with determination. As she looks at the bar she knew this was the end of her. After a long time, she finally cried she know her days were number. Meanwhile, Swindle was in his office when he got a call from one of his minion on the shuttle deck. 

: Swindle sir, the nemesis has docked on F-deck: a voice said in his comlink

As he headed to the deck. the doors to the ship open and walking down ramp were five tall men each one look menacing than the other.

“Aww Lord Megatron what do I owe this pleasure for this visit ” as he bows to him

“I’ve come to check on the item we spoke about over the video message” 

“Oh yes follow me and I'll show you”

As they follow Swindle to the so-called item, they pass many doors but one of the men in the group stops at a door which he heard singing coming from it. It was lock but that was no problem for him as he overrides it once inside there were many tubes with many being in them but he didn't care about them he just wanted to know where that singing was coming from as he gets closer to the source it was a femme, she had brown and light brown hair, tan skin wasn't too large or too thin but she was sitting down her knees close to her chest and her head down. He just stands there listing then he notices the red bar with the X on it, he taps on the bar and information started to show saying that this human is to be terminated within 24 hours. He looks back at her continue to listen. her voice was so relaxing, for some reason his body started to move now he was overriding the system.

Jona didn’t notice that someone was standing in front of her till the tube door open. she gasps upon looks up to see a very tall man standing in front of her, He was tall with a muscled body, he wears a dark blue and purple lights armor suit from head to toe but the strange thing was he had his face cover with a visor. he reaches out a hand towards her and she did hesitate at first but eventually she reaches out to grab it, he helps her out of the tube as she stands on her feet a bit still wobbly due to not using them for so long. Jona looks up and down this man as she reaches the middle of his abs. God, she hates being short as she was about to say something Swindle walks in looking upset at the man. 

“Soundwave, You can not just enter to my private collection without my authorization” Swindle glare 

“Soundwave. so that's his name” she thought 

“Wish to purchase this femme,” he said in many different voices 

“WHAT!?” she was shocked by what he just said 

Swindle look at her then back at Soundwave “ are you sure I have a better model than this one?”

“This one will do “ again in many different voices s

Swindle nod “ she a bargain about 1,000 credit but you take her as is, I think she gives you no trouble. She's quiet and well behaved ”

“God I felt cheap... still nobody wanted me” she looks down

Soundwave looks at her as she had her head down. He looks back at Swindle and nod.

“Very good then “ Swindle takes out a data-pad and pushed some buttons and hand it to Soundwave “just sign here and here and transfer the credits and she's all yours. The femme also has some belonging to you wish to require them?” 

He nods “affirmative”

After Soundwave signs the tablet and transfers the credit Swindle smile big at him. “Nice doing business with you” and walks away from them. Soundwave looks back down to the femme who he just bought she was small so she is easy to carry. He smirked when she gasps in surprise as he picks her up and sat her one of his arms she held onto his chest. soon they walk out of the room leaving the other humans behind once in the hallway she saw a group of men walking toward them the tallest man was in silver and purple armor (Megatron) next one he wears a grey and black armor there was red here and there (Starscream), the next man he wears a blue and silver armor (breakdown) and the last one was smallest of the group he had on red, black and silver armor (Knockout). The tallest man walks towards them with his eye focus on her then she smiles at him that action he raises a brow.

“Soundwave what the meaning of this, who is this femme?”

“Lord Megatron this is my new pet,” he said in many different voices when he said that the other men where shock and amuse of his action. 

Megatron look at him then the femme “very well you can keep her as a reward for your loyalties towards me for all these years”

He nods “thank you, Lord Megatron”

“Sir Soundwave, “ said a voice behind the group holding a bag “as requested these are the femme, thing” as he walks towards him and hands the bag to him then, nods his head then walks away. From the corner of his optics, he sees the femme look at him with big beautiful hazel optics and then she smiled at him. They all continue down the hall but from behind Soundwave he hears a whisper about him and the femme but he pays no mind to it. Jona didn’t know if she should be happy or scared. She happy she was free from that tube but she was also scared what was this man Soundwave had planning for her, She just pray she can survive this. After a bit, the group made it to what looks like an airplane hanger. she gasps seeing the very large spacecraft around so many spaceships she only seen this type of thing in the movies or read them in books but never in real life.

“Oh wow it’s a real alien spaceship!” she smiles 

Soundwave looks at her and smirks at her childlike wonder. Her optic shine big.

“Is one of those your ship Sir… or I should say Master?” as she holds her hands

“Master would be fine” 

she nods to him as they walk towards the biggest ship in the place “ the nemesis” 

“Wow” as She looks around the deck that when she caught a familiar person, she gasps in joy it was her friend and now she was free she can... but will her Master let her say bye to him but she has to give it a shot. “ Master, if it’s no trouble to you can I have a simple request before you take me away from here?” 

He looks at her. 

She takes a deep breath” here go nothing...Can I say goodbye to the only friend I made here, please I never ask for anything else ever again” she points to a Munto and gives him a puppy dog look. He looks back and sees a large organic creature carrying large item over its shoulder.

He nods and set her down. 

“Thank you so very much Master” as she nods her head, then she whistles very loud to get Munto attention well mostly everybody who heard it did. Munto looks over at her and smiles soon she run towards from but still wobble a bit and it didn’t help she had heel boots on. 

“Jona, I heard someone bought you thank goodness I was worried it was going to be too late and...“ he said as he got down on his knees look sad “ I’m sorry Jona I didn’t buy you and now you're a slave” he whimper

“I know Munto but at least I won’t be dead and he seem nice he let me say goodbye to you before I leave” she was getting teary “thank you for being my Friend Munto and I pray that you be free to someday” 

“As do I but Jona...wait who bought you?” he looks at a mech standing not that far from them arms cross Munto gasps in fear “ Jona that Soundwave TIC of the Decepticon” now he was in fear for his friend she was going to be on the nemesis in the hands of the Decepticons. 

She looks at Soundwave “ are they that Bad?” slowly looking back at Munto

“Yes my friend they are, they are worst being in the galaxy killers and tyrants” 

Jona got scared and look back to Soundwave again who was watching her closely “I'm afraid I gotta go my master is waiting for me” They hug each other for the first time and hopefully not the last. Jona walks back to Soundwave and he picks her up again and she looks back to Munto waving bye to him as they walk up the ramp of the ship. What faith has in store for her. 

Inside of the ship was dark and gloomy but there was enough light to see where you were going. Inside on the deck of the ship was filled with strange looking jets and people who were dressed the same in a dark purple jumpsuit and wear a mask with a large red V shape on it. The place was making Jona very nervous. She watches as they across the hanger and through some doors which lead to a long hallway with a high ceiling. As they walk through the halls of the ships people were looking at Jona and some whispers to one other. Soundwave walks to a large elevator and spoke clearly “Level 4 ” He stated. Jona wanted to know where they were going but she just stays quiet for the time being. They began to rise at an alarming pace, soon they were on the floor and Soundwave steps out entering a hallway after a bit of walking they reach their destination. Jona looking around the room everything was so scary looking. four long beds on one side of the room while the other side was a collection of computers and highly technical-looking machines. The room was empty pardon two-man walking among the gadgets. Soundwave walks over to one of the bed and sets Jona on it placing the bag behind her. 

“Ah, Soundwave I was wondering if you're ever going to come by. I thought you just take your new toy straight to your berth ” he chuckles as Jona look down and blush.

Soundwave said nothing to that comment.

“Very well then, so femme just going to do a routine checkup on you. The other man comes around and hands the men a device “thank breakdown” then scan her up and down her body and smirk. As the beam green light cost over her body which it tingles he and she chuckled.

“Hmm, you're vital to seem normal. under nourishing surprisingly from your large size and I was informed by Soundwave who read from Swindle note that you have the ability to drink energon surprisingly organic can't consume it” he rubs his chin as he looks at his scanner. 

“Energon. Wait is that what I've been drinking all this time but What would happen if I wasn’t able to?” 

“You die,” Breakdown bluntly said

Her eyes widen. “Thanks for sugar coating it ” 

“Well Soundwave your pet is good to go, just make sure she gets her energon and she should be good.” in a teasing way. “ I almost forgot one last thing “ he grabs a device that looks like a gun and grabs Jonas arm. There was a small sharp pain in her arm.

“Wait what did you just do?” she asks 

“Just put a tracker on you so you won’t wander off from your master here” 

“So, I just been chip” she sighed 

“Now you get it” 

After Knockout was done what he had to do, Soundwave picks her up and both of them left the medbay. 

“Cant believe Lord Megatron let him have a pet,” said Breakdown

Which Knockout just shrug 

Soundwave and Jona headed to the elevator again “level 5” 

“Master I can walk you know, so you don't have to carry me all the time. I might be heavy I don’t want to hurt your arm “ 

Soundwave knew this but he likes the closeness, he likes the feel of her soft body on him it’s so warm. she just shrugs it off. They arrive in a long hallway the lend to a large door and he pushes a button to unlock it. Once inside they enter a large remarkably clean living area with a sofas and dining table a large T.V. and some type of game system and there were four doors must lead to some bedrooms. Soundwave walks over to the first door to the left corner. Entering the room was reasonably large if a little empty and emotionless and not empty pardon a large bed, with a very fluffy purple comforter, and two small nightstands on either side of the bed. The walls were all purple like the hallways she saw another door in the room wondering if that was a bathroom she really needed a shower. Soundwave had set her down on the bed and the bag. the bed which was really really soft and comfortable.

“This is your room Femme”

Jona was shocked she gets her own room. “Thank you Master it very nicely” she bowed her head

He nods and points to the door “ the wash rank is on the other side of that door, that is your private wash rank”

She bowed her head again. She watches him walk to one of the nightstands and grab a large purple T-shirt and he hands it to her. Soundwave was about to say something when his comm-link gave him a message, he was needed on the bridge. Soundwave cursed in his mind." I’m needed on the bridge. Will return soon" Soundwave quickly explained as he moved to the door "your allow to leave the room a sit in the living room but do not the leave the hub suite " 

“Yes, Master” all she said to him “why does he talk in different voices, does he even have a real voice?” she thought. 

He leaves the room as the door close. Jona just sits there and look at the shirt “ I could use this as pj’s” she look what else was on the nightstand and her new room. After exploring she found other clothes that could fix her shirts, shorts and slipper, socks too all for men must have been his old clothes. She changes out of her interview clothes into a t-shirt, shorts and the slippers and just sits on the bed and sigh. That when she remember Soundwave was carrying a bag with him at had her stuff in it she looks back of her, sure enough, it was there she quickly opens it her backpack purse but weird why put it in another bag. She just shrugs it off and she began to dump the things on the bed. Inside was a pen, pencil, notebook, two books, medium first-aid and sewing kit, granola bars, pods, iPod, cars keys, hand sanitizer, body spray and a small brush, candies, and cellphone.

“Well, at least I won't be bored “ as she looks at the books.

Jona put her things away and then looks around the room then she notice a button on the wall, of course, she was curious and walk to it a pushes it their the wall began to form into a window. She gasps as she sees space many stars shining, it was breathtaking.“I can’t believe it I’m in space first one in my family ever” she sighed sadly “ Momma, Dad, Tori and Symbia hope everyone alright. I miss you all so much” as she pushes her forehead to the cold glass and she tries not to cry. she has to be strong tried to survive. 

*~~~~*~~~~*

Soundwave was annoyed would be an understatement. He was standing on the bridge listening to Starscream who was ranting to Megatron about the femme slave he bought on board. Megatron was clearly annoyed at the seeker too. "I have already spoken about this matter Starscream." Megatron spoke slowly "And I will not repeat myself again, The femme is now Soundwave responsibility. If he is done with her will dispose of her. NOW GET BACK TO WORK!!!!." as he slams his fist on his throne. Starscream seemed ready to continue but Megatron growls at him so he turned around and leave the bridge but not before Soundwave managed to catch Starscream stare and heard him whisper to him “ this isn’t over Soundwave.” he just rolled his optics and turned his sight back to the computer console to update system and run diagnostics. oh, how he wanted to leave and try to get to know the femme but he would have to wait for his chance. 

*~~~~*~~~~*

Soundwave returns after he completes his task as he enters the hub suite and sees his five creation sitting in the living room watching T.V. now he has to explain to them about their new guest. 

“Hey boss,” said twins boy

“Welcome home,” the rest said

Soundwave sit on the Sofa and turn off the T.v he crosses his arms and look at his creations “ I have some news to inform you all” 

That got their attention.

“They're going to be a new addition to our hub suite and it’s not a thing but a being”

They whisper to one other and look back at him. 

“In the room right now is a Femme “ as he points to Jonas room and his creation look towards the door. After explaining and the ground rule towards her has they accepted her being there. Soundwave was the one in command after all. 

“Do not bother the femme let her rest. She will be with us from now on if she wants to talk let her choose to do so. make sure no other Decepticon bring her harm if you need my assist com me ” he gets up and walks toward her door “ her Designation is Jona” without another word he enters her room to check on her as he stands at the doorway he see the femme on the berth as she had fallen into recharge laying on her side hugging a pillow. He smirks. Have you ever had the feeling your being watch well that was how Jona was feeling so she slowly opens her eyes and looks towards the door and sure enough there was a figure standing there watching her sleep? without thinking she throw her pillow at the figure but as the pillow flew that when she realized it was Soundwave. The pillow hit his face and he just stands there as it fell to the floor.

“Oh my god Master I’m so sorry but I didn't know it was you“ she quickly gets to the edge of the bed and lowers her head “please forgive me, Master, I didn’t mean too it was reflexes ” 

Soundwave picks up the pillow and walks over to Jona as he got closer she flinches thinking he was going to hit her. Nothing. Jona slowly open her eyes and look up at Soundwave who holding the pillow towards her and she gently grabs it from and he surprises her as he crusts her cheek and then walks out of the room.

“What just happen?” she thought as slowly touch her cheek. She did know what to think of it for sure Soundwave was going to hit her for having one-sided pillow fight but nope he did nothing just touch her face. She lay back down and just look at the ceiling thinking “he so weird. still, I hope I can survive this place”


	2. Meeting the Others

**( .: Next day :. )**  
Waking up in the large bed again she still can’t believe this has happened to her. She has been kidnap by alien made friends to one then sold to another alien, she should be freaking out but she let that all out the first time she wake in the tube with the other people. She gets off the bed to fashion up a bit then change into a green shirt and black short and the purple slippers and once she was dress she walks towards the door and takes a deep breath then walks out. Sure enough, it was empty will she thought it was when so spotted a large panther sitting on the sofa watching her with red eye’s. no one made a move. As she looks at it knowing if it wanted to hurt her it would have done it by now and it seems intelligent like all animal. So she gave it a shot.

“Easy girl mean you no harm” as she slowly gets closer to the black panther as it just sits there watching her. as she got closer to her and Jona held out her hand to it. She didn’t know if this was a good idea or a stupid one but she gives it a shot. The panther tail moving side to side and look at her hand.

“If you want me to kiss your hand you better get that thought out of your head femme and I’m a mech, not a Femme”

“HOLY SHIT YOU CAN TALK!” she shouts as she stumbles backward and falls over the small table.

The panther looks down at her “I take it you never seen someone like me that's talk before?” he asks

Jona shakes her head in disbelief.

“My Designation is Ravage” he smiles as he sees her in shock “ one of Soundwave’s creations”

she looks confused “but your an umm panther”

Ravage smirk “ yes he adopted me as his “

“Oh I see, well it’s nice to meet you Ravage my name is Jona” as she gets off the floor

“ So you are my Sire Femme?”

“Yes but I still don't know why he brought me there was a better choice than me” she sighs she still believe it she talking to a panther “ I still don’t know why I’m here?”

“ that one question you have to ask him not me femme? He gets up walks towards the front door “come, I was ordered to take you to the rec. room to get some energon”

She just looks at him “ he told me I can’t leave the hub suite, that what master order”

“If you're by yourself but as long you have me or one of the other you’ll be fine” she nods to him

After locking the hub suite they walk towards the elevator and got off the floor where the rec-room was as Ravage was telling her some specific room were off limits to her. even so, she was in an alien spaceship so who cares. Soon they made it to their destination as the walk through the door it just look like a break room from her old job many tables some had people sitting around it, towards the wall was a few machines and they are she notice two boys waving at them over with two birds sitting on the back of their chairs. As she walks to them she felt eyes on her and heard whisper too. she just ignored them.

“So finally awake, we thought you won't get out of that room by the way my designation is Frenzy,” said Frenzy “and behind me is Laserbeak “ as laserbeak flap its wings

“It’s good to have another femme around here to many mechs for my taste” she laughs

“Here got you some energon. mine is designation is Rumble” as Rumble hands her a pink liquid in a cube “ and of course, the is Buzzsaw” as so the bird nods

“Oh thank you very much Rumble and it’s very nice to meet you, my name is Jona” as she takes a drink

“Yeah boss told us right before he left to the bridge this morning”

“Can I ask what does he do here anyway?” Jona asks as she takes a slip of her energon

“He the third of command and Communications Officer for the Decepticons,” said Ravage “how can you not know about him if you're staying with us?”

“ I'm not from where you live, I’m from earth…I’m human”

That got their attention. “Human!?”

She nod. Oh boy that opens up so many questions they were asking and she try to answer them all it was a simple one like how was earth, how many human live there, is their energon their ect., they like the answer she gave them. the other people in the just listen in and some just watch her from afar.

“ so Jona what do you like to do for fun?” ask Laserbeak

“Well I like to draw, read, listen to music and like to sing sometime-” she was cut off by laserbeak gasping

“You can sing, no wonder you're here” she cheerfully said

Jona was confused “ why is that good?”

“ we all big fans of music, Soundwave the biggest fan of all” bounding in joy

Jona just smiles how cute laserbeak is.

“Can you sing us a song please we haven’t heard music in a long time?” as Laserbeak flew onto Jonas' shoulder and nuzzle her face. Jona blushes.

“ that enough laserbeak, don't push her ” Ravage glare at laserbeak as she lowers her head in shame “ Jona you don’t have to sing if you don’t want too”

“It alright I don’t mind, what type of song you like to hear?” she smiles at her who she hops happily

“Anything would be fine,” said Rumble

“ give us what you got Femme,” said Frenzy

Jona reached for a cup it felt plastic then she set it down bottom up then she began to clap and tapping on the cup. Everybody just watches her see what she was going to do.

__**I got my ticket for the long way ‘round  
** **Two bottles ‘a whiskey for the way**  
_**And I sure would like some sweet company** _  
__**And I’m leaving tomorrow, wha-do-ya say?**

_**When I’m gone** _  
_**When I’m gone** _  
_**You’re gonna miss me when I’m gone** _  
_**You’re gonna miss me by my hair** _  
_**You’re gonna miss me everywhere, oh** _  
_**You’re gonna miss me when I’m gone** _

_**When I’m gone** _  
_**When I’m gone** _  
_**You’re gonna miss me when I’m gone** _  
_**You’re gonna miss me by my walk** _  
_**You’re gonna miss me by my talk, oh** _  
_**You’re gonna miss me when I’m gone** _

Ravage in the meanwhile was recording this and afterward, he was going to send it to Soundwave. Who might enjoy this little performance of hers

_**I’ve got my ticket for the long way ‘round** _  
_**The one with the prettiest of views** _  
_**It’s got mountains, it’s got rivers, it’s got sights to give you shivers** _  
_**But it sure would be prettier with you** _

_**When I’m gone** _  
_**When I’m gone** _  
_**You’re gonna miss me when I’m gone** _  
_**You’re gonna miss me by my walk** _  
_**You’re gonna miss me by my talk, oh** _  
_**You’re gonna miss me when I’m gone** _

_**When I’m gone** _  
_**When I’m gone** _  
_**You’re gonna miss me when I’m gone** _  
_**You’re gonna miss me by my walk** _  
_**You’re gonna miss me by my talk, oh** _  
_**You’re gonna miss me when I’m gone** _

As Jona was singing a mech enter the rec-room and stop as he heard her singing to Soundwave’s youngling. Once she was done everybody clap and cheered, of course, she blushes and rubs the back of her head their she notice a man walk up to her table. Oh, boy was he handsome.

“That wasn’t bad Femme, my designation is Barricade… so it’s true Soundwave bought himself a femme ?”

“yes sir and I'm Jona” she blushes

He nods “nice to meet yeah “ he was walking away he pats the tops of Frenzy and Rumble's hair “see yeah kid”

“So taught you to sing?” ask Buzzsaw

“No one I did mostly do it for fun or when I’m bored or when I'm cleaning, doing work or sewing something”

“Wait you know how to sew?” ask Rumble

“Yes if you need anything sewing to let me know, it’s no problem at all”

“Well…” both of the boys said

After a long day of typing codes Soundwave shift was over soon when he received a message from Ravage it was a video message, so he opens it he was surprised to see Jona singing to his creations. She looks so happy. that made him smile too. After she was done she was blushing he pauses it and just stare at her after getting his energon he went to the hub suite as he enters he sees his youngling around Jona as she was sewing something in her hands it was one of Rumble plushies toy he tries to fix it once but he wasn't good at it. He also sees Frenzy holding his as well with its rip arms and legs now fix.

“And their good as new and I made sure nice and strong “ as she handle to plush to Rumble

“ thanks a lots” Rumble and Frenzy look up to see Soundwave standing their “ hey boss looks Jona fix them “ as they rush to his side hold their plush at him. As he looks to her as she put away her things.

“That was nice of her to do” as he pats their heads

They nod in joy.

“Glad I can help “ she smiles as she pushes a part of her hair behind her ear

“We be arriving at Cybertron soon,” said Soundwave as he sat next to Jona as he places his energon on the table.  
Everybody got happy except Jona who was confused.

“Cybertron?”

Soundwave looks over to her “it’s our home planet”

Rumble sat between them and Frenzy another side of Jona. “we can take you to some of the shops their” said, Rumble

“I think their still some neutral spots left I think?”

“neutral I don't get it? She asked

“Guys you forget she not from their and don’t know about the factions, or the war with the Autobots,” said Ravage “you see Cybertron is divided into three group Autobots, Decepticons and of course Neutral, each is ruled by Optimus prime, Lord Megatron”

Jona just listens to Ravage talk about their planet and the everybody else added their information too. Soundwave just watches as Jona optics widen as they told her something new about Cybertron. After some hour pass and some story of Cybertron and some story of Rumble and Frenzy pranks, it was getting late his creation all went to recharge so it was just her and him sitting on the sofa. that when he gets up and held out his hand to her, she grabs it and he takes her to the front door into the hallway not before locking the door and leaving a message to Ravage telling him they be gone for a bit. As they enter the elevator Soundwave pushes the button for a lower level of the ship Jona was a worry where was he taking her, she looks down as he was still holding her hand which he gives a light squeeze. They reach the level it was very dark and empty Jona takes a deep breath as they enter the hallway, There was a single door down the hallway they stop in front of it.. they enter it the room was darker then the hall soon they come into a control panel he let go of her and to push some button. They were a loud noise all around them then a small light appear above then it got larger soon it was a window it was showing the space around a planet in front of them. Jona gasp at its beauty.

“Jona welcome to Cybertron” he smiles at her

“It’s breathtaking Master, thank you for showing me “ she walks closer to the window seeing all the stars and the planet even if still far but you can still see it good but she notices some parts were dark.

“It was better back in the golden age before the war started “ soundwave walk up to her “now that was a sight to see but due to the war with the Autobots who knows when it well is restored again”

Jona looks down and sigh.

“Jona… I saw you sing the song you did for my youngling it was nice”

“How you won't there?” she was blushing now

“Ravage send me a video of it”

“Ravage” she glare to the side and whisper to herself.

He smiles “I know it might not be the right time but would you sing a song for me?” he requests

“ why does everybody what me to sing for them my voice suck…“ she thought. “ but Soundwave is my master so I should do as he asks” She nod and takes a deep breath.

**_I have a dream, a song to sing_ **  
**_To help me cope with anything_ **  
**_If you see the wonder of a fairy tale_ **  
**_You can take the future even if you fail_ **  
**_I believe in angels_ **  
**_Something good in everything I see_ **  
**_I believe in angels_ **  
**_When I know the time is right for me_ **  
**_I'll cross the stream, I have a dream_ **

Soundwave watch Jona starts to move side to side as if she was dancing with her optics close

**_I have a dream, a fantasy_ **  
**_To help me through reality_ **  
**_And my destination makes it worth the while_ **  
**_Pushing through the darkness still another mile_ **  
**_I believe in angels_ **  
**_Something good in everything I see_ **  
**_I believe in angels_ **  
**_When I know the time is right for me_ **  
**_I'll cross the stream, I have a dream_ **  
**_I'll cross the stream, I have a dream_ **

He smiles as he watches her, her voice was really relaxing to the audio sensor

**_I have a dream, a song to sing_ **  
**_To help me cope with anything_ **  
**_If you see the wonder of a fairy tale_ **  
**_You can take the future even if you fail_ **  
**_I believe in angels_ **  
**_Something good in everything I see_ **  
**_I believe in angels_ **  
**_When I know the time is right for me_ **  
**_I'll cross the stream, I have a dream_ **  
**_I'll cross the stream, I have a dream_ **

She blushes and looks away “It would have sounded better with music but my iPod it die while ago”

“I think I might know a way to fix that but we have to wait later on”

Jona yelp as Soundwave picks her up. “What is it with him wanting to carry me all the time,” she thought

“Till then let go back to our hub suite and get some recharge ”

 **(.: Next day:.)**  
Jona stare out the window to see the city below the nemesis she believe it was called Kaon capital of the Decepticons it looks creepy, it still hard to believe that she is an alien planet. So it turns out there's is life out there. Jona was dress in navy blue shirt and black shorts and in her heels boots as. in a few minutes they going to deck at Darkmount were the Decepticons reside.

“What you doing Jona?” ask Laserbeak as she flies next to her and lands on the floor

“Oh hey Laserbeak, just looking at Kaon it’s so exciting to be another planet” Jona looks down that laserbeak

“Can’t wait to show you our home it’s better them the Nemesis and much bigger too?” Laserbeak said as she hops close to Jona’s leg than Jona sit next to her and pats her head.

“Can’t wait “ then she sight

“What wrong?”

“ I just miss my family and I wonder if their alright and I miss my music too but my iPod is dead and their no way to charge it”

Laserbeak put her head on Jona lap as she continued to pet her. Just then there was a loud crash in Rumble and Frenzy roomed, Jona gets up and rush to the door and knock on it.“Boys what was that noises are you both alright?” sounding worried their door open.

“Yeah we were just packing our thing and stuff just fell on us,” said Rumble

“Well it's your fault for hitting the pile,“ said Frenzy

They started to growl at each other

“Do you need help I don't mind helping you both?” she smiles as they shyly nod.

“You get lost in their Jona” warn Laserbeak from the living room

“Trust me I see worsted” as she enters the room “HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!!!”

*~~~~*~~~~*

Soundwave finish his task at the bridge so now he had to get his family and Jona soon they were about to dock on Darkmount. He enters the hub suite to see Ravage, Buzzsaw, and Laserbeak on the sofa looking towards the boy's room. He raises a brow that them.

“Jona went in there 30 minutes ago and hasn’t come out yet,” said Laserbeak

“It was nice knowing that femme, she seems nice,” said Buzzsaw

Ravage just shrug. Soundwave look at the door, not even he has gone into that room he rushes towards it and his creating behind him as the door open they were in were shock the room was organized and clean. Jona was on one of the boy's berth folding clothes as they ask her things about the earth. Soundwave was impressed by this femme, she had Rumble and Frenzy cleaning their room and they were not fighting her about it. Jona finally notices Soundwave at the door.

“Ello Master, how was work?”

*~~~~*~~~~*

They were all pack up and they were at the ship bridge. Soundwave told her the the vehicon well get their things later and bring them to Darkmount So she looks at the ship door opening too long bridge leading to gothic looking castle and they began to walk out that when she noticed they were really high up without thinking she grab of hold of Soundwave’s arm and bury her face into his arm. He looks down at her shaking body.

“Jona?” he asks to worry and his creating who were around them notice Jona action

“I’m sorry Master but I didn’t think we be this high up and I never told you this but... I'm scared of heights”

He smiles behind is visor “ keep your optics close and count your steps “ he felt her nod and he hears her began to count as they continue to walk

The other Decepticons saw this and smirk. As they hear Soundwave’s creations saying couraging words to her as she nods to them as made it to the other side Soundwave told her she made it and she slowly let go of his arm but look at her feet. She felt embarrassed

“Thank you master for letting hold on to you and you as well guy for helping me out to “ the last part she looks at the kids

Knockout come out behind them “Oh yeah, I bet he like you holding him like that too“ tease Knockout

Jona looks away shy and blush. As the Decepticons walk away from them as some laughs except for Megatron

“Take Jona to our suite” order Soundwave

“Yes Sire “ They nod and they turn around head to the living quarters and as they told her about Darkmount. Soundwave just watches them go and then he walks into the throne room.

( .: Two weeks later :. **)**  
Jona was cleaning her new home and like Laserbeak said it was bigger and it gets dirty quickly at the moment she was sweeping the living room and this room was more decorating there was painting on the wall, hanging decor, carpets and energon dispenser so they don’t have to go to the rec-room. So far life been good the kid seem to like her but Ravage still need more time and for Soundwave he seems nice been respectful towards her, he hasn’t done anything to her like touch her or anything so that good. Since they got to Kaon Soundwave hasn’t been home as much taking care of his duty and the kids hardy home too so it’s been her by herself in his home. Alone. After she was done she went to her room to take a nice warm bath, her new room was a little bigger too King size bed, dresser with mirror, nice creepy view of Kaon and big fancy bathroom it had shower, very large bathtub that she can actually fit in and two more people too and it was all for her. Once she was clean and dry she layed on her beth and close her eyes

“Just a quick nap”

*~~~~*~~~~*

Soundwave and his creation were coming back from their duty as they enter their home it felt clean, relaxing, warm and welcoming. Sense Jona joins them it felt different in a good way having her they're felt right. He noticed she wasn't in the living room so he went to check on her in her room as his creation went to their room to relax in peace and sure enough there she was laying down in recharging as he gets closer he sees the peaceful look on her face. He sits on the berth she looked so enchanted.

“Recharge well Jona” he gets up and walks out of the room smiling. Having her here won’t be that bad after all

*~~~~*~~~~*

Jona woke up refresh maybe that what she needs a good nap but for some reason, she seems more happy than usual like something good happens and that when she remembers the dream she had about her and Soundwave making out. Jona grabs her pillow scream into it how can or why would she dreamt about a guy she barely knows and she was kissing him and liking it too.

“What wrong with me” she smacks her face “bad Jona don't start thinking that way about him. He's your Master his slave, he owns your sorry ass, your just his maid and anyway who would ever like you...just use you like they always do” she sighs into her pillow. “ even if he is nice to you, and good looking you can’t fall for him no matter what” she get out the bed and walk to the living room to see Soundwave sitting on the Sofa reading a data-pad she blushes a bit but take a deep breath and sit on the sofa and grab her book and begin to read too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs used in the story:  
> Anna Kendrick: Cups (Pitch Perfect's “When I'm Gone”)  
> ABBA: I Have A Dream


End file.
